Edward and Bella love story
by leahclearwater007
Summary: Jacob and Bella were married and expecting their first child...that is until Jacob imprints on another girl and leaves Bella heartbroken. Bella goes straight to her second family...The Cullens.
1. Prologue

Hay guys, this story used to be owned by Emily_007 but since she is the best friend ever, she gave it to me, since I've been having a little trouble with writing my chapters.

I hope you enjoy the story.

Leahclearwater007


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Imprinted **

**Bella's POV**

I saw Jake sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands; he looked as if he had been crying. I hoped out of my truck and walked over to him. We'd been together for three years now. Were married and I was three months pregnant with his baby. I was going to sit down on the steps, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to get up again. I put my hand on his spiky, black hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I don't think he heard me coming because he nearly jumped out of his skin as soon as I spoke. He stood up and pulled me inside. I saw some bags in the hallway, but before I could ask any questions he answered them for me.

"You're probably wondering why my bags are in the entrance?" He said. I nodded and he took my hands in his and looked at me.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked nervously. He started to breath in and out.

"I imprinted" He whispered. My breath got stuck in m throat. I shook my head and felt the tears pouring out of my eyes. I took my hands from his and brought my hands to my chest. He told me that he would never imprint. I knew I shouldn't have believed him.

"I'm sorry Bella" He whispered as he tried to reach for my hands again, but I ripped them away.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER IMPRINT" I yelled while the tears still poured out of my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry, you know I can't help it" He said as he stepped forward. I shook my head and ran out of the house and hoped into my car. I could hear Jacob yelling behind me but I took know noticed and drove straight to the place I knew I could be safe.

The Cullens


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – HAPPY COUPLE **

**EDWARD'S POV**

I looked at Alice and saw that she was having a vision. Jasper was always by her side when she had a vision, just in case she got scared. I remember a couple of years ago when she looked into the Aro Volturi's mind and saw a human's head being snapped in two.

"What's wrong Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked. Since I could read people's minds I knew what Alice was seeing.

_Start of the vision _

_Bella was driving her truck back down to La Push. She parked the car in her drive way and saw her husband sitting on the steps crying. He had his head in his hands and his long hair was tied back. She placed her hand on his hair which caused him to jump._

"_What's wrong?" She asked. He stood up and took he hand and pulled her inside. There were some bags in the hallway. She stared at them for a minute then looked at Jacob wondering if they were hers or his?_

"_You're properly wondering why my bags are in the entrance?" He asked. She nodded and took her hands in his large ones. _

"_Jake, what's going on?" Bella asked._

"_I imprinted" He whispered, that's when she broke down._

"_I'm sorry Bella" He said as he tried to reach for her but she pulled back. _

"_YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER IMPRINT" She yelled. _

"_Bella, I'm sorry, you know I can't help it" He said as he moved forward and tried to touch her. She shook her head and raced out of the door and jumped into her car. Jacob was standing on the driveway yelling her name. She took off down the road and heading to our house._

_End of Vision_

**ALICE'S POV**

I looked over to Edward who had just heard the whole thing. He shook his head and mumbled a couple of swearwords.

"Carlisle" I said. A few seconds later he came downstairs with Esme following behind him. They came and sat down on the couch and watched us.

"Jacob imprinted and Bella is going to come and stay with us for a while. She's on her way now" I said. Carlisle looked shocked but Esme looked heartbroken. She went upstairs, probably to get her room ready for Bella.

"Ok, Rosalie and Emmett can go food shopping for her. She will want some cookies and cream ice cream and some hot fudge-" I said but got cut off by Emmett who was looking at me weirdly.

"Why the heck would she need that?" He asked.

"Because she's pregnant, Emmett. When woman are pregnant they have cravings and I guess that's Bella's" Carlisle laughed. Emmett shrugged and grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to the car.

I looked at Jasper, Edward and Carlisle.

"I need Jasper to go and pick up some DVD's. Edward you can go to the bookstore and grab a few books she may want to read while here while Carlisle is going to go and help his wife do Bella's room. Got it? Good" I said before leaving to go into the kitchen to make some food for Bella. She would be here in twenty minutes so they all had better hurry.

__

Once everyone was home Bella's room was ready and there was food in the pantry. I had put in the roast chicken and made some chocolate mouse that I new she would love. Edward had gotten her some of her favourite books while Jasper had gone and gotten some DVD's that we could watch. Emmett and Rosalie had come back and had brought nearly the whole shop.

"Hay, we never get to go food shopping, it was exciting" Rosalie said before stomping into the living room.

"How did I know she was going to do that?" I laughed. I felt some cool arms wrap around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jasper standing there. I smiled and continued to clean up.

"I'm board" He mumbled in my ear. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Bella's only two minutes away" I said as I finished up in the kitchen. He kissed my neck and moved his way up to my forehead.

"Fine" He huffed and walked away. I heard Bella's car sitting in the drive and Bella sitting in the driver's seat with her head against the wheel. She was sobbing and rubbing her baby bump. I saw Edward pull her door open and carry her inside and upstairs to her room. I smiled.

_They would be such a happy couple _I thought

"Alice" I heard Edward growl.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esme's POV

I hated seeing Bella like this. Jacob and Bella were so in love; I just couldn't see any other girl with him, only Bella. They were perfect for each other. If you didn't know them, you'd think that did imprint on each other. It's just the way they are around each other just wants to make you cry.

When Alice told me about it I was trying my hardest not to cry. Without the tears though. I knew Edward could hear me, but I didn't care. Alice said that she was going to be staying here for a long, long time. I didn't actually understand what she meant at first until she nodded over to Edward who was sitting there at the piano. I smiled. My little boy was going to find his first love. I saw Edward turn and look at us. We smiled sweetly and waved. He narrowed his eyes and turned back around and started to play again.

I walked upstairs and decorated her room. Everything was ready half an hour later. The furniture was all ready, the walls were painted her favourite colour and I turned the big closet into the baby's room. It had a cot and little ducks on the walls.

I smiled proudly and walked out of the room with Carlisle right behind me. I walked downstairs and saw that. I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch trying to decided what movie Bella would want to watch first. They'd gotten: G.I. JOE, Bruno, Harry Potter and the half blood prince and loads more. Edward had come up earlier and put the books that he'd brought at the bookstore and placed them on the shelf. Rosalie was in the kitchen putting the food that they'd gotten away while Alice was making Bella some dinner for when she got here.

I heard a car pull out and Alice looked out the window and frowned. I heard crying. Edward stood up and walked out while I stood on the couch and cuddled into Carlisle's side. This was going to be one long, long, night.


End file.
